Poika
by Darkmarked
Summary: Finnish fic. AU. Theodore Bagwell saa tilaisuuden antaa Tweenerille opetuksen. Ei kovin iloinen tarina. Sisältää seksuaalista väkivaltaa, tavallista väkivaltaa, raiskauksia ja kuolemaa. SPOILAA ensimmäisen kauden seitsemättä ja yhdeksättä jaksoa.


**A/N: **Alternate Universe-ficci. Olen ensimmäisen kauden lopputapahtumien lisäksi hieman muuttanut jaksojen 1x08 ("The Old Head") ja 1x09:n ("Tweener") tapahtumia, ja olen myös päättänyt olla suomentamatta muutamien hahmojen nimiä.

Tämä ficci syntyi eräästä quotesta, jonka muistaakseni C. S. Lewis lausui. "Jos et löydä haluamaasi tarinaa, kirjoita se itse." Enkä löytänytkään, joten päätin sitten kirjoittaa itse.

Valtaosa Prison Break-ficeistä on kirjoitettu englanniksi, ja tuntui hieman oudolta kääntää kaikki hahmot suomalaiseen kirjoitusasuun. Toivottavasti se ei häiritse teitä liikaa.

* * *

Kun tieto leviää, tuntuu koko Fox River, ja varsinkin sen johtokunta, olevan kuin sysäyksen saanut muurahaiskeko. Kaikki tilat, jopa eristyssellit, tutkitaan minkä tahansa epäilyttävän varalta. Seiniä, lattioita, katonrajoja tutkitaan ja joskus jopa puretaan, jos siihen katsotaan olevan edes pienintä aihetta. Yleisen osaston sellit ovat tietysti pahimmalla koetuksella. Vaikka kaikki tekevät parhaansa päästäkseen eroon vaarantavista esineistä, kuten veitsistä, kielletyistä lääkeaineista, hitto, jopa kengännauhoista, menettävät monet selliomaisuutensa vanginvartijoiden poikkeuksellisen pikkutarkalle sellietsinnälle. Kaikki kiellettyä tavaraa piillotelleet joutuvat eristykseen. 

Mutta yleisen osaston tapahtumat ovat ainoastaan jälkikaikua siitä salaisuudesta, joka paljastui palossa tuhoutuneen vartijahuoneen lattiasta. Vankilateollisuusryhmän pako. Fox Riveristä oli toki aiemminkin yritty paeta, mutta tutkimusten edetessä huomattiin, että tämä kerta erosi muista monella tapaa. Sitä oli suunniteltu ennalta ja tarkkaan, yhden miehen, rakennusinsinööri Michael Scofieldin toimesta, joka nähtävästi oli tehnyt mitä äärimpiä tekoja pelastaakseen kuolemaantuomitun veljensä sähkötuolista. Tutkinut vankilan pohjapiirrustuksia, ottanut selville minkälaisia tarvikkeita pakoreitin valmistelu vaatisi, kerännyt tietoa pakoa helpottavista vangeista; mafiaperheen johtaja John Abruzzista sekä Charles Westmorelandista etunenässä. Se kaikki todellakin oli jotain ennennäkemätöntä, ja olisi noussut vielä suurempiin mittoihin jos se olisi onnistunut. Mutta Scofieldin älykäs suunnitelma oli kaatunut samana hetkenä, kun eräs vanginvartija oli rutiinitarkastuksellaan huomannut VT-ryhmän kunnostaman huoneen lattiassa epäilyttävän painauman. Siitä lähtien oli kaikki ollut yhtä kaaosta, sellitarkastusta ja ympärivuorokautista päivää.

Koko VT-ryhmä – Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Fernando Sucre ja John Abruzzi olivat kaikki joutuneet eristykseen nopeammin mitä Illinoisin sää ehti vaihtua tunnissa.

Joten sillä hetkellä Theodore Bagwell kiitti sokeaa onneaan ja sen rasvaisen mafioson viivyttelemistä ja yrityksiä estää T-Bagia liittymästä Vankilateollisuuteen. Hän oli viime tingassa ehtinyt alta pois ennen lean osumista maahan, ja silloin huojennus oli ollut vahvempi tunne kuin pettymys ja viha pakosuunnitelman epäonnistumisesta. Sillä hän tiesi ettei vankilanjohto katsonut lempeällä silmällä karkureita, ja söpöliiniä ja niitä kolmea muuta odotti luultavasti viidellä vuodella pidennetty loppukakku eristyssellin synkässä lampunvalossa. Kohtalo, joka ei olisi miellyttänyt ketään, varsinkaan T-Bagia. Nyt hänen ainoa menetyksensä oli ollut muutama menetetty myyntitilaisuus, kiitos sellistä poisheitettyjen kauppatavaroiden, ja tietysti vapaaksi pääsemisen lopullinen mahdottomuus, mikä kirveli. Ja pahasti, ensitunteiden haihduttua, vaikka hän aavisti että pettymys olisi ollut kymmenen kertaa pahempi, jos hän olisi ehtinyt tunteellisesti paneutua pakoon vielä enemmän. Hän tiesi ettei tilanteen jauhaminen ja jossittelu auttaisi mitään, mutta oli kuitenkin erittäin vaikeaa niellä pettymystään. Hän oli jo henkisesti ollut puoliksi muurien toisella puolella.

Koko pakoyritystä oli tietysti seurannut piha-ajan, kirkon ja muun vapaa-ajan poisto. Suihkutkin oli rajattu kahteen kertaan viikossa. Selitykseksi annettiin, että vartijat voisivat helpommin tutkia koko vankilan jos liikkeellä oli mahdollisimman vähän vankeja mahdollisimman harvoin. Heidät päästetään ulos ainoastaan aterioille, ja luppoajan he saavat luvan istua selleissään, yrittäen tappaa tylsyyttään. T-Bag oli hieman jännittyneenä odottanut jonkun saavan selville hänen aikaisemmista vaatimuksistaan päästä Vankilateollisuuteen, mutta kukaan ei nähtävästi ollut saanut sitä selville. Hän toivoi tilanteen pysyvän samana, vaikka ei hän uskoisi kaiken olevan menetetty vaikka jokin välkky saisikin asiasta tietoja. Kukaan ei voisi todistaa hänen tietäneen paosta. Mutta joka tapauksessa oli vaikeaa tukahduttaa vatsassa kouristelevaa jännitystä.

Päivän muuttuessa yöksi hän alkoi vähitellen rentoutua, ja muut asiat kuin paljastumisen pelko alkoivat ryömiä takaisin, päällimmäisenä tietysti tuttu viha ja pettymys. Mutta myös sellitoveri, tai pikemminkin sen puute. Hän manasi ajatuksissaan sitä poikaa, Sethiä, joka tyhmyyksissään oli päättänyt leikkiä jojoa silmukaksi sidotulla lakanalla. Nyt jos koskaan, tässä tylsässä, yksinäisessä sellissä, olisi hän kaivannut hieman piristävää toimintaa punkkaansa. Hän nojasi seinään ja vilkaisi Scofieldin entiseen selliin, joka nyt ammotti tyhjyyttään, molempien asukkaiden vaihdettua osoitetta. Ei edes sitä silmäniloa tänä iltana, tai missään läheisessä tulevaisuudessa. Hän tuijotti välinpitämättömänä entisen sellitoverinsa tyhjää petiä, kiroten tätä jälleen ajatuksissaan. Hän olisi halunnut purkaa vihaansa johonkin, ja Cherry olisi ollut täydellinen siihen tarkoitukseen. Se poika oli ollut peloissaan valtaosan ajasta, ja T-Bag piti sen vahvan tunteen ylläpitämisestä, varsinkin sänkypuuhissa. Poju oli käpertynyt täriseväksi, (vaimeita nyyhkäyksiä lukuunottamatta) hiljaiseksi palloksi joka kerta T-Bagin naitua häntä. Olisi varmaan vajottanut itsensä koomaan jos olisi ollut elossa käydäkseen läpi tämän yön, T-Bag ajatteli sardonisesti. Hän huokaisi tyytymättömästi, siirtäen taas katseensa muihin vankeihin. Useimmat nukkuivat. Ne, jotka olivat vielä valveilla, eivät jaksaneet kiinnostaa T-Bagia. Persoonattomia, tylsän tavallisia. Ja silloin, seuratessaan välinpitämättömänä muiden vankien yöllisiä toimia hän muisti, ja viimein ymmärsi tämän pakotilanteen tarjoaman uuden alun ja uudet mahdollisuudet. Hänellä ei ollut ollut juurikaan aikaa miettiä Scofieldin vartioivan katseen poistumisen seurauksia; olihan päivä ollut täynnä suuria sekasortoisia tapahtumia, mutta nyt hänestä alkoi tuntua ettei koko pakofiasko sittenkään ollut aivan sataprosenttinen kirvelevä pettymys. Pieni hymy kiipesi hänen huulilleen.

Söpöliini oli tehnyt nopean lopun T-Bagin yrityksistä saada Fox Riverin väliinputoajasta, David Apolskisista, uutta taskunpitäjää. Se oli ottanut koville, mutta T-Bag oli taipunut Scofieldin ehtoihin, halu päästä mukaan pakoryhmään voittaen lihalliset himonsa. "Et koske siihen poikaan. Ikinä," oli tarkka sananjärjestys ollut. Ja hän oli totellut.

Mutta nyt tilanne oli muuttunut täysin. Scofieldillä, tai kenelläkään muulla vangilla, ei enää ollut yliotetta häneen. Hän oli vapaa tehdä mitä halusi sille sekarotuiselle, rääväsuiselle pojalle. Hänen vatsansa muljahti innostuksesta, ja hän virnisti.

"Toivottavasti olet valmis, Davey," hän kuiskasi pimeyteen. Tyytyväisenä tähän pieneen valonpilkahdukseen, hän asteli sänkyynsä, nautinnolliset mielikuvitelmat täyttäen hänen päänsä.

* * *

Hän olisi halunnut ottaa pojan jo vankilan sisällä, suihkussa tai yhdessä pienistä varastohuoneista ruokasalin lähellä, mutta hän oli pakottanut itsensä olemaan kärsivällinen. Ei olisi ollut hänen etujensa mukaista, jos vartija olisi sattunut saapumaan juuri ennen, tai kesken hauskanpidon. Se vaara oli pienempi ulkoilupihalla, missä vartijoiden oli pidettävä silmällä satoja muita vankeja ja suurta aluetta. Siellä ei helposti huomannut, jos pari vankia nappaisivat epätoivotun henkilön ja raahaisivat tämän työkaluvarastoon. Se saisi tapahtua siellä. 

Tämä lukitushässäkkä ei kestäisi ikuisesti. Korkeintaan pari päivää lisää. Siihen asti hän tyytyi Tweenerin seuraamiseen kun heidät päästettiin selleistään. Yhtenä vankilan ärsyttävimmistä vangeista, ruokailuaikana poika istui usein yksin. T-Bag tiesi, että harva olisi pahoillaan Apolskisin tulevasta kohtalosta. Poikkeuksena ehkä vanha Westmoreland, joka joskus liittyi pojun seuraan aterioilla. Olivathan he kuitenkin sellitovereita.

Ja Scofield _olisi _pahoillaan. Tulevalla tapahtumalla oli monia hyviä puolia. T-Bag saisi vihdoinkin toteuttaa himonsa, yleinen osasto pääsisi eroon kovaäänisesta riesastaan, ja hän saisi kostaa Scofieldille. Se tatuoitu komistus oli ollut aivan liian omahyväinen omaksi parhaakseen, ja T-Bag olisi kovasti halunnut nähdä Michaelin reaktion tämän kuullessa tulevat järkyttävät uutiset. Tieto siitä, että söpöliinin erityissuojelua nauttinut poika oli naitu henkihieveriin ja jätetty kuolemaan olisi ollut viihdyttävä toimittaa henkilökohtaisesti.

Yhteissuihkut varsinkin olivat hyvin mielenkiintoisia tapahtumia. Hän oli ennen pannut merkille että poika usein viivytteli vaatehuoneessa, odottaen väen harvenemista ja peseytyen viimeisten joukossa. T-Bag ei ihmetellyt sitä. Tweener oli osoittautunut miltei sairaalollisen läheisyyskammoiseksi, yrittäen sillä tavoin pitää yllä teeskenneltyä vankilaimagoaan kovana kundina. Illallisen jälkeen olisi viikon toinen suihkukerta, ja T-Bag odotti sitä innolla. Hän oli päättänyt antaa pojulle hieman vihjeitä tulevasta. Vankiryhmän asettuessa vartijoiden ylläpitämään jonoon, hän etsi pojan katseellaan ja hymyili tyytyväisenä.

Pukeutumishuoneessa Tweener valitsi mahdollisimman syrjäisen paikan, ja istuutui epämukavan oloisena puiselle penkille, pälyillen ympärillä olevia vankeja. T-Bag asettui lähistölle, pois Apolskisin näkökentästä, viivytellen riisuutumista. Hän aikoi suihkuun yhtä aikaa pojun kanssa, eikä tämä vielä näyttänyt merkkejä pesuun valmistautumisesta. Joten myös T-Bag jättäytyi penkille istumaan, tarkkaillen poikaa kuin petoeläin saalista.

Vähitellen, arviolta viiden minuutin kuluttua, poju lähti vihdoin liikkeelle. Riisui paitansa, veti siniset vankilahousunsa jalasta, ja – T-Bagia hihitytti – yritti mahdollisimman nopeasti vaihtaa kalsarinsa valkoiseen pyyhkeeseen. Kukaan suihkusta palanneista vangeista ei osoittanut suurempaa mielenkiintoa, mutta poikaraukka näytti yhtä nolostuneelta kuin olisi juuri kävellyt vilkkaan keskustan läpi täysin ilkosillaan. Sitten hän käveli selkä hieman kyyryssä pois näkyvistä, suihkuun. T-Bag riisuutui nopeasti, jättäen vaatteensa ja kenkänsä puupenkille, kietoi pyyhkeen lantiolleen ja seurasi.

Tultuaan suihkuun hän avasi pyyhkeensä ja ripusti sen ovensuussa sijaitsevaan koukkuun. Avarassa peseytymistilassa oli vain kymmenkunta vankia jäljellä, Tweener mukaanlukien. Poika seisoi selkä T-Bagiin päin, kylvettäen kasvojaan kuuman vesisuihkun alla. Lähistöllä oli vain yksi toinen vanki, nuorehko mies, joka T-Bagin nähtyään alkoi astella pois suihkusta varsin rivakasti, silmät suunnattuna kohti lattiaa ja posket punehtuen. Se huvitti.

T-Bag seisoi hetken Tweenerin takana, katsellen tämän vartaloa. Nuorta, kiinteää lihaa, pehmeän näköistä, ei edes näkyviä finniarpia. Huippulaatua. Nuolaisten huuliaan, hän käveli viereisen suihkusuuttimen luo, ohittaen pojan läheltä ja hipaisten sormillaan tämän lantiota. Tweener ei ollut kuullut hänen tuloaan vedenropinan yli, ja poika hätkähti rajusti tuntiessaan kevyen kosketuksen ihollaan.

"Mitä vittua--?" Apolskis ehti huutaa, ennen kuin tunnisti viereisen henkilön ja vaikeni kertaheitolla. T-Bag näki tutun pelon suorastaan tulvahtavan takaisin pojan nätteihin silmiin.

"Terve itsellesi, David," T-Bag sanoi virnistäen, katsoen poikaa sivusilmällä.

Tweener perääntyi muutaman askeleen, ensimmäisenä reaktiona suojata paljaan alavartalonsa hänen katseeltaan. T-Bag tukahdutti naurahduksen, mutta päätti olla painostamatta pojua liikaa näin aluksi. Alkutervehdyksen jälkeen hän aloitti normaalit suihkutoimensa, avasi vesihanan, kasteli hiuksensa, näennäisen välinpitämättömänä vierellään seisovaan poikaan. Tweener olisi varmasti halunnut rynnätä ulos suihkusta niin kovaa kuin vain olisi jaksanut, mutta hänen ainainen tarpeensa vaikuttaa kovalta voitti tässäkin tilanteessa. Se oli oikeastaan aika naurettavaa, sillä pojan koko ruumiinkieli kieli epävarmuudesta ja hermostuneisuudesta. Sen ymmärtämiseen ei olisi tarvittu neroa. Poika vain seisoi hänen vieressään, katse pälyillen ja astellen hermostuneena, yrittäen keksiä jotain sanottavaa mikä olisi ajanut T-Bagin matkoihinsa. T-Bag haroi märän tukkansa läpi ja pyyhkäisi kasvonsa kädellään, sulkien veden. Sitten hän astui kohti Tweeneriä, ja tämä hätkähti jälleen, ottaen pari nopeaa askelta taaksepäin.

"Pysy poissa mun läheltä," poika sanoi, varmaankin tähdäten komentavaan äänensävyyn, mutta siinä onnistumatta.

"Älä huoli, poju. Otan vain saippuaa," T-Bag vastasi, ottaen Tweenerin suihkun luota saippuapalan. Hän piti huolen siitä, että kaarsi pojan hieman liian läheltä palatessaan oman suihkunsa luo, laskien samalla katseensa, vilkaisten pojan kalua. Ele oli nopea, mutta helposti huomattavissa. Se näytti olleen viimeinen pisara pojan hauraalle mielelle, sillä Apolskis kääntyi nopeasti pois, kiihdyttäen melkein juoksuun lähestyessään oviaukkoa.

Hymyillen huvittuneena, hyräillen Johnny Cash-kappaletta, T-Bag kasteli kätensä ja alkoi hieroa saippuaa vartalolleen.

Seuraavana iltana kiristetty turvallisuustila lakkautetaan. Vartijat ovat työskennelleet uppumatta, löytämättä mitään muita mahdollisia pakoreittejä, ja tarvetta vankien vapaa-ajan rajaamiseen ei enää löydy. Vartijat ovat kuitenkin muuttuneet hieman ankarammiksi ja tarkkaavaisemmiksi, ja jotkut, Bellick etunenässä, käyttäytyvät aivan kuin koko yleinen osasto olisi tiennyt Scofieldin suunnitelmista. Eräs varomattoman puhelias vanki joutuu Bellickin toimesta eristykseen kehuttuaan VT-ryhmän kekseliäisyyttä.

Mutta tuntuu hiton hyvältä saada takaisin jokapäiväiset suihkut ja piha-ajat. Nyt T-Bagilla on mahdollisuus seurata saalistaan paremmin kuin aiemmin. Eikä sekään ole hullumpaa, ettei yleinen osasto enää haise niin vahvasti hielle ja lialle.

T-Bag on varma että poika on jo kehittänyt pelon suihkuhetkiä kohtaan. Joskus vain yksi epämiellyttävä kokemus riittää, ja Tweener tietää nyt, että heidän välisensä lyhytaikainen koskemattomuusleikki on loppunut. Peli on vapaa.

Illallisella T-Bag istuu ryhmänsä luona, viimeistellen suunnitelmansa yksityiskohtia poikiensa kanssa. Sillä hän aikoo tehdä sen huomenna. Apolskis istuu ruokasalin nurkassa, pureskellen vankilan mautonta ruokaa selkä kumaralla. T-Bag hymyilee.

Aamupäivä kuluu aivan liian hitaasti, kuten aika aina silloin, kun odottaa jotain tarpeeksi epätoivoisesti. Sellinovet ovat kiinni, ja pysyvät kiinni kello 12.00 asti, jolloin on luvassa parituntinen ulkoilu pihalla. T-Bag nojaa käsivarttaan kaltereihin, välillä kärsimättömästi rummuttaen metallitankoa sormillaan. Hän ei voi nähdä pojun selliä täältä käsin, mikä on hieman sääli. Hänestä on mukavaa seurata uhrin viimeisiä viattomia tunteja maan päällä. Huokaisten hän heittäytyy sängylle, kädet leväten laiskasti vatsansa päällä. Kello on 11.18. Loppuajan hän viihdyttää itseään ajatuksilla Tweeneristä ja kostostaan Scofieldille.

Apolskis ei ehdi huutaa. Suuri käsi peittää hänen suunsa tiukasti, ja rimpuileva ja panikoiva poika raahataan nopeasti työkalupajan hämärään huoneeseen. Siellä yksi T-Bagin ryhmänjäsenistä paiskaa pojan vatsalleen metalliselle pöydälle, pidellen tätä paikoillaan niskaotteella. Tweener yrittää kamppailla, mutta niskaa puristava käsi saa yritykset heikkenemään. Hän on paikoillaan, täristen ja miltei äänettömästi itkien, kyyneleet ja räkä valuen pitkin kasvoja, kaikki omahyväisyys ja rasittava näyttely poispyyhittynä. T-Bag kävelee hitaasti pöydän luo, pysähtyen tarkoituksella pojan pään viereen, sen ollessa samalla korkeudella kuin T-Bagin alavatsa. Hän imee hetken alahuultaan, ja laskeutuu sitten kyykkyyn, nojaten yhdellä käsivarrella pöytään. Hänen sormensa ovat kosketusetäisyydellä pojan poskesta.

"Luulit kai, että olin jättänyt sinut rauhaan," hän sanoo, ja nostaa oikean kätensä pojan suulle, hivellen sormellaan kevyesti pojan huulia.

Hän näkee että Tweener inhoaa tätä kosketusta, joten hän työntää sormenpäänsä pojan suuhun, alahuulen sisäpuolelle. Apolskis yrittää inhottuneena kääntää kasvonsa poispäin. T-Bag antaa hänen tehdä sen. Hän on aina pitänyt ylpeiden ihmisten raiskaamisesta, joilla on tarpeeksi rohkeutta tehdä vastarintaa.

"Tiedät varmasti mitä aion kohta tehdä," hän jatkaa, siirtyen koskettelemaan pojan pehmeää otsatukkaa.

Poika ei vieläkään katso häneen, vaan on painanut kasvonsa kovaan pöytään. Luultavasti myös sulkenut silmänsä tiukasti, ja yrittää varmasti kovasti olla päästämättä ääniä. T-Bag hymyilee leveästi. Hänen käsittelyssään kukaan ei ole vielä pysynyt hiljaisena.

Hän nousee ylös, puristaen kevyesti Apolskisin hartiaa samalla. Hän saattaa melkein tuntea pojan inhonväristyksen. T-Bag viittoo pojan niskaa yhä pitelevän jenginsä jäsenen pois tieltä, ja tarttuu kalpeaan niskaan itse. Se on hieman kostea hiestä, ja niin kaunis. Pojan avuttoman vartalon näkeminen saa hänet hetkessä kovaksi. Hän siirtyy pojan selän taakse, ja nojaten sen yli hän kuiskaa Tweenerin korvaan, "Tätä olen odottanut pitkään."

Hän antaa kuuman hengityksensä kutittaa pojan ihoa ja painautuu lähemmäs tärisevää vartaloa. Hänen lantionsa ja erektionsa painavat pojan alaselkää ja takapuolta. T-Bag kuulee kuinka Apolskis vetää äkillisesti henkeä ja yrittää todelliseksi muuttuneen uhan edessä paeta. Hän yrittää nostaa itsensä pöydältä käsillään, mutta T-Bag painaa nopeasti käsivartensa pojan kaulaan, laskien koko painonsa Tweenerin ylle. Tämä uikuttaa hänen allaan.

"Älähän nyt, David. Tuo ei auta mitään."

Vasen käsi yhä pojan niskassa, T-Bag nojautuu taaksepäin ja avaa toisella kädellään sepaluksensa. Vetoketjun ääni saa Tweenerin vartalon jäykistymään ja rystyset valkenemaan. "Ei, ei, ei..."

T-Bag nauraa matalasti pojan korvaan.

"Älä jännitä, poika. Silloin tämä sattuu vielä enemmän." Näillä sanoilla on aina täysin päinvastainen vaikutus uhriin. Jos saalis ei ole ennen sitä ollut kauhusta jäykkänä, on tilanne korjautunut tuolla lauseella. Ja T-Bag nauttii siitä.

Hänen kätensä vaeltaa pojan housujen etumukseen. Hän avaa napin ja vetoketjun hitain liikkein, antaen sormiensa koskettaa joka paikkaa. Sitten hän pudottaa pojan housut ja kalsarit tämän nilkkoihin, ja näkee kuinka Apolskisin hikinen iho nousee kananlihalle. Hän koskettaa pojan täydellistä perää hetken sormillaan, nauttien pehmeästä, virheettömästä ihosta, ennen kuin työntyy sisään rajusti ja kuivana. T-Bag tukkii nopeasti Tweenerin suun kädellään. Noin kovaääniset huudot houkuttelisivat paikalle liikaa vieraita.

"Nyt, Davey... Ole hiljaa ja käyttäydy kuin kunnon poika," hän sihisee, vetäisten esille veitsen taskustaan ja hivellen sillä pojan poskea.

"Tämä voidaan näet hoitaa hyvinkin kivuliaasti." Tweener tuijottaa kiiltävää terää silmät suurina, hengitys kuumana T-Bagin kämmentä vasten.

"Nyökkää, jos ymmärrät." T-Bag vie puukon Tweenerin kaulalle, painaen kevyesti.

Muutaman sekunnin epäröinti, ja Apolskis nyökäyttää päätään, yksinäinen kyynel valuen poskelle.

"Hyvä poika."

T-Bag laskee veitsen pöydälle, tyytyväisenä saaden jatkaa hupiaan. Hän puskee sisälle toisen kerran, seuraten pojan reaktiota. On varmasti vaikeaa olla huutamatta, mutta poju näyttäisi toistaiseksi selviävän siitä. Veitsi saa jäädä pöydälle. Hän jatkaa puskemista, ja pojan kurkusta purkautuu hiljaisia nyyhkäisyjä, koko vartalo työntyen eteenpäin työntöjen voimasta. Muutaman hetken kuluttua meno alkaa muuttua liukkaammaksi, ohuiden verisuonten katketessa rajussa kyydissä. Poika on kuitenkin yhä nautittavan tiukka. T-Bag puree alahuultaan ja nojaa lähemmäs pojun päätä, kuiskaten, "Parasta perää mitä olen saanut aikoihin." Hän ei ole varma kuuleeko Apolskis sanoja, mutta sillä ei ole paljonkaan väliä nyt.

Hän tarttuu kädellään pojun ruskeisiin hiuksiin, kietoen sormensa niihin. Koko tilanne, Tweenerin satuttaminen, naiminen, viattomuuden tuhoaminen, on niin täydellinen, niin kiihottava, että T-Bag tuntee huipun lähestyvän aivan liian äkkiä. Raskaasti hengittäen, hän painaa kasvonsa lähelle Apolskisin niskaa lauetessaan syvälle pojan sisään. Poika tärisee ja hengittää katkonaisesti. Hetken päästä T-Bag huokaisee ja vetäytyy ulos, pyyhkien itsensä Tweenerin alusvaatteisiin. Hän vetää kiinni vetoketjunsa ja nojautuu murretun uhrinsa luo. Apolskis on painanut päänsä käsiinsä, ja hän on kuin pikkuinen, avuton lapsi itkiessään T-Bagin edessä. T-Bag tietää, ettei poika kuulisi tai ymmärtäisi sanaakaan tuossa tilassa, joten hän ottaa otteen Tweenerin leuasta ja pakottaa pelokkaan pojan katsomaan häntä. Apolskis nielaisee, T-Bag tuntee liikkeen sormenpäidensä alla, ja silloin hän päättää ettei halua luopua lelustaan ihan vielä. Ei niin kauan kun tällä on jotain tarjottavaa.

"Pärjäsit todella hyvin, Davey. Olit hiljaa. Osasit pitää kielesi kurissa."

David niiskauttaa ja tuijottaa takaisin suurin silmin.

T-Bag irroittaa otteensa ja suoristaa selkänsä, virnistäen. "Olet hyvä suustasi."

Hän ottaa veitsensä pöydältä ja työntää sen taskuunsa, valmiina ottamaan sen esille uudestaan jos tarve vaatii. Apolskis on vetänyt housunsa jalkaansa ja lyyhistynyt lattialle, vetäytynyt järkytyksestä ja shokista syntyneeseen kuoreen.

T-Bag naksauttaa kieltään kärsimättömästi ja tarttuu jälleen pojan leukaan.

"Keskity, poju. Tämä ei ole ohi vielä."

Hän vetää veitsen taskustaan, heilutellen sitä Tweenerin silmien edessä, painottaen sanomaansa. Poika nielaisee paniikinomaisesti, mutta kohdistaa kuitenkin katseensa T-Bagiin. Saatuaan Apolskisin täyden huomion, hän pistää veitsen takaisin pöydälle ja katsoo lattialla makaavaan hahmoon.

"Nouse polvillesi," hän komentaa.

Kun poika ei tee elettäkään liikkuakseen, T-Bag astuu askeleen eteenpäin ja jatkaa, "Omaksi parhaaksesi olisi parasta jos tottelisit minua heti, tai aion hoitaa tämän vaikealla tavalla." Hän taputtaa veitsenterää uhkaavasti pöydän pintaan. Tweener liikahtaa heikosti puukottamisen uhan edessä, ja nostaa hitaasti itkuisen katseensa lattiasta.

T-Bag hymyilee tyytyväisesti. "Juuri noin. Nouse ylös, tule lähemmäs, ja asetu polvillesi."

Vastahakoisesti, täristen, haluten pakoon tästä helvetistä, Apolskis ryömii kohti edessäään seisovaa miestä.

T-Bagin edessä poika epäröi taas, pälyillen ympärilleen, yrittäen etsiä olematonta pakotietä. T-Bag tarttuu häntä kovakouraisesti takaraivosta.

"_Polvillesi._"

Hän huomaa rajun ratsastuksen aiheuttamat arastelevat liikkeet pojan asettuessa polvilleen, ja virnistää jälleen.

"Ja nyt, Davey-poju, otat kiltisti vastaan sen minkä annetaan, tai -" hän viittoo huoneessa seisovaan kahteen muuhun mieheen, jotka pitävät silmällä rakennuksen ympäristöä, "- aion antaa sinut poikieni huolehdittaviksi, heti oman vuoroni jälkeen, tietenkin." Tweener näyttää siltä kuin olisi valmis oksentamaan.

"Aiotko käyttäytyä?" T-Bag kysyy, kumartuen lähemmäs.

Huuli täristen, ja posket nöyryytyksestä ja itkemisestä punoittaen, hän nyökkää.

"Älä huoli. Tämä ei satu," T-Bag lausuu avatessaan sepaluksensa, tarttuen inhotuksesta värisevää poikaa hiuksista. "Avaa suusi."

Yhä yrittäen estää väistämätöntä, poika sulkee suunsa ja silmänsä tiiviisti, kieltäytyen antamasta periksi. T-Bag alkaa menettää kärsivällisyyttään. Hän nykäisee raivostuneena pojan hiuksista ja kumartuu alemmas.

"Haluatko todella päästä uudelleen naitavaksi? Sillä minä osaan olla huomattavan kovaotteisempi, eivätkä nämä kaksi poikaani ole paljon hellempiä," hän sihisee, kasvot senttien päässä Tweeneristä, joka on kalvennut ja tuijottaa takaisin kauhistunein silmin.

"Nyt avaat suusi, teet työsi loppuun ja nielet. Ja jos vieläkin yrität temppuilla, niin luota minuun, aion pitää huolen ettet kävele kunnolla kuukauteen."

Hän katsoo tiiviisti poikaan, tiukentaen otettaan tämän hiuksista. Kivun kyyneleet kihoavat Apolskisin silmiin.

"Viimeinen varoitus. Ymmärrätkö?"

Poika on taas aloittanut itkunsa, mutta onnistuu nyökkäämään.

T-Bag suoristaa selkänsä, hengittäen yhä hieman vihaisena, ja tarttuu molemmilla käsillään Apolskisin takaraivosta, vetäen tätä lähemmäs jäykistyvää kaluansa.

"Avaa suusi," hän komentaa jälleen, ja painaa muistutuksena kyntensä pojan päänahkaan. Kyyneleet valuvat pitkin pojan kasvoja, mutta hän tottelee vihdoin, vaikkakin liian hitaasti. Kärsimättömänä, T-Bag työntää itsensä kokonaan Apolskisin suuhun, joka kakoo ja yrittää paniikissa räpiköidä pois.

T-Bag kuitenkin pitää päätä tiukasti aloillaan ja murisee uhkaavasti, "Muista säännöt, poju." Sanat tehoavat hetkellisesti ja Tweener lopettaa rimpuilunsa, mutta T-Bag tuntee yhä kuinka tämä yrittää kaikin mahdollisin keinoin karkottaa tunkeilevaa esinettä suustaan.

Apolskis on aivan helvetin surkea suihinotossa, mutta tässä tilanteessa tekniikalla ei ole paljon merkitystä T-Bagille. Kuten aiemminkin, pelkkä pojan satuttaminen ja seksuaalinen nöyryytys riittävät orgasmiin saavuttamiseen.

Tuntiessaan loppuhuipennuksen lähestyvän, hän kietoo sormensa tiukasti pojan hiuskiehkuroihin ja vetää tämän niin lähelle kuin vain saa. Tweener kakoo jälleen ja huudahtaa tukahtuneesti, kynsien T-Bagin reisiä. Lauetessaan nautinnosta vaikeroiden pojan kurkkuun, T-Bag pitää huolen ettei ote pojan päästä heikkene. Apolskis ei näytä muistavan käskyjään siemennesteen purkauduttua suuhunsa, vaan yrittää käsillään puskea pois T-Bagin luota, joka kääntää katseensa alas kohti poikaa.

"Niele se."

Tweener rimpuilee paniikissa, yrittää päästä pois, yskii, mutta T-Bag koventaa otettaan.

"_Niele _se."

Ja Apolskis tottelee hädissään, nielee kouristuksenomaisesti ja T-Bag päästää hänet. Sulkiessaan sepaluksensa hän seuraa kuinka poika jatkaa hölmöilyään lattialla. Lisää yskimistä, kakomista ja lopulta, kykenemättömänä enää pidättää ylös pyrkivää vatsansisältöä, Tweener oksentaa rajusti ympäri lattiaa.

Inhottuneena, T-Bag potkaisee poikaa kylkeen.

"Tiedätkö, olet paljon tyhmempi kuin luulin, poju. Kuka helvetti aikoo siivota tuon sotkun?"

Tweener ei vastaa, vaan pysyy asennossaan maassa, pyyhkien suutaan päästäkseen eroon oksennuksen ja toisen nesteen mausta.

Pojan uskomaton epäkohteliaisuus saa T-Bagin menettämään hermonsa täysin. Hän tarttuu röyhkeää kakaraa kauluksesta ja paiskaa tämän jälleen vatsalleen pöydälle, tarttuen veitseensä ja pistäen nopean, matalan viillon tämän kaulan sivuun. Apolskis huudahtaa kivusta ja yrittää viedä kätensä haavalle, josta veri on jo alkanut pulputa.

"Varoitin sinua, poika," T-Bag sanoo yhteenpurreiden hampaiden läpi. "Mutta sinun paksuun kalloosi se ei näyttänyt tehoavan."

Hän kääntää katseensa ylös ja nyökkää ikkunan luona seisovalle miehelleen, joka tottelevaisena astelee heidän luokseen sadistisen tyytyväisen näköisenä. Tweener katsahtaa olkansa yli, ja kääntää sitten kauhuissaan päänsä kohti T-Bagia.

"Ei! Olen pahoillani, en tee noin enää, lupaan, älä vaan anna ton--"

T-Bag tarttuu kovaa pojan kasvoista.

"Suu kiinni, Apolskis. Sait jo viimeisen varoituksesi."

T-Bag katselee kuinka pojan housut jälleen pudotetaan nilkkoihin, ja raiskauksen äänet täyttävät huoneen. Ensimmäisen miehen valmistuttua, hän antaa toisenkin poikansa päästä osingolle, ja jälkeenpäin Tweener vain kyyristyy lattialle itkien, vuotaen verta kahdesta paikasta.

T-Bag kävelee hänen luokseen imien alahuultaan, ja katsoo tätä hetken hiljaisena. Pojalla on ollut tarpeeksi voimia vetää housunsa ylös, ja niiden takamukseen on jo levinnyt pieni veritahra. T-Bag laittaa veitsensä takaisin taskuunsa, ja ennen lähtöään hän koskettaa kengänpäällään Tweenerin takapuolta.

"Kannattaisi mennä suihkuun."

Hän tarkastaa nopeasti vartijatilanteen ikkunasta, ennen kuin luikahtaa ulos ovesta pihalle. Hänen kaksi vahtiaan liittyvät hänen seuraansa, ja he kävelevät hitaasti pihan yli kohti penkkejä. T-Bag pureskelee kieltään. Olisi ollut mukavaa tappaa poika itse, tunkea terä syvälle tämän vatsaan, rintaan ja kurkkuun, tuntea kuinka kova metalli repii hajalle pehmeät sisäelimet, mutta viime viikon tapahtuman jälkeen se olisi ollut liian riskialtista. Hän oli voinut pestä kätensä vartija-Bobin murhasta, mutta toinen tappo T-Bagin ympärillä olisi saattanut herättää epämukavia kysymyksiä. Hän kääntyy vierellään kävelevän miehen puoleen.

"George."

"Niin, T?"

"Levitä sanaa, että tuo pieni räkänokka on nyt vapaata riistaa."

"Selvä."

T-Bag hymyilee itsekseen Georgen lähtiessä heti matkaan. Vankilassa kenelläkään ei todellakaan ole paljonkaan parempaa tekemistä kuin puhua, ja tieto Tweeneristä leviäisi kulovalkean tavoin. Poju selviäisi arviolta puoli päivää, ennen kuin muut valkoiset ja neekerit haluaisivat tutustua pojan perseeseen ja sisäelimiin lähemmin.

Eivätkä eristyssellitkään ole vastustuskykyisiä juoruille. Jälleen kerran hän toivoo voivansa olla paikalla nähdäkseen Scofieldin ilmeen tämän kuullessa uusimmat vankilauutiset. Mutta elämässä ei voi saada kaikkea haluamaansa.

T-Bag istahtaa penkille, katsellen levollisena työkaluvajaa jossa Apolskis vielä luultavasti makaa oman verensä muodostamassa lätäkössä. Sitten hän etsii katseellaan Georgea. Hetken jälkeen hän paikallistaa tämän muutaman isokokoisen vangin luota, jotka kääntyvät katsomaan työkaluvarastoa Georgen osoitettua suuntaa.

T-Bag virnistää. Poikaa odottaa kamala loppupäivä.

* * *

Se tapahtui samana iltana, illallisen jälkeen yleisellä osastolla. Poikaa ei ollut näkynyt ruokasalissa, mutta T-Bagin ja muiden vankien palattua A-siipeen hän oli huomannut Apolskisin istumassa sellissään pedin päällä, tuijottaen lasittuneena eteensä. Hän ei näyttänyt piittaavan ympäristöstään eikä huomannut T-Bagia, kun tämä kääntyi poikaa kohti. 

"Hei, Tweener!"

Apolskis hätkähti nähdessään raiskaajan nojaavan sellioveensa, ja kompuroi vaistomaisesti kauemmas.

"Kaipasin sinua illallisella. Mihin jäit?"

T-Bagin kaverit hekottivat ja T-Bag virnisti, astuen laiskasti sellin sisälle. Apolskis nousi nopeasti sängyltä, vähällä äännähtää kivusta vartalon muistuttaessa päivällä saaduista vammoista, ja perääntyi sellin seinää kohti. T-Bag seurasi, nuolaisten huuliaan.

"Jätä mut rauhaan," poika sanoi pelosta kimeällä äänellä, seinän pysäyttäessä hänen perääntymisensä.

"Älähän nyt... Minusta kun tuntui, että melkein pidit siitä."

"Ei..." poika vastasi heikosti, mutta miltei vihaisesti. Pojussa oli sittenkin hieman pippuria jäljellä.

T-Bag astui nopeasti eteenpäin, lähelle pojan korvaa ja puristi samalla tämän pakaraa.

"Mitäs jos menisimme toiselle kierrokselle?" hän kuiskasi hymyillen, kuuma hengityksensä pojan korvassa.

Hän ei edes ehtinyt lausua lausettaan loppuun, ennen kuin Apolskis oli jo tönäissyt hänen ohitseen ja rynnännyt pois sellistä. T-Bag nuolaisi huuliaan toisen kerran ja lähti hitaasti perään.

Mutta ennen kuin hän oli ehtinyt ulos sellistä, hän kuuli äkillistä melua kauempaa käytävästä. Huudahduksen, jota seurasi vankien innostunut mekastus ja muutama hajanainen vihellys. Astuessaan sellinovesta, hän näki Tweenerin kymmenisen metrin päässä lattialla, kiemurtelevan tuskissaan ja pidellen mahaansa, johon tuntemattoman puukkomiehen kuolettavat pistot olivat mitä ilmeisimmin uponneet. Lattia pojan alla oli nopeasti täyttymässä verestä, ja tämän valkoinen paita oli muuttamassa väriään tummanpunaiseksi.

Liuttaessaan kieltään hampaidensa sisäpuolen yli, T-Bag seurasi kuinka vartijat alkoivat kiiruhtaa paikalle, huudellen määräyksiä ja pyrkien tyrehdyttämään vuotoa paljailla käsillään, yrittäen samalla pitää loitolla paikalle kerääntyviä innostuneita vankeja. Muun melun yli hän kuuli Apolskisin kovaääniset vaikeroinnit.

Kaikki oli kuitenkin ohi ennen kuin yksikään lääkintämies tai tohtori ehti paikalle. Ensin hiljaisuus, ja sitten vartijat nousivat voitetun näköisinä ylös Apolskisin ruumiin luota. Muutama sekunti ja he valjastivat tunteensa, ryhtyivät työhön ja alkoivat ajaa vankeja takaisin selleihinsä.

Kävellessään hälinän läpi takaisin omaan selliinsä, T-Bag ohitti Tweenerin. Ennen kuin kiireinen vartija ajoi hänet matkoihinsa, hän ehti nähdä vilauksen Apolskisista. Pojan silmät olivat jäätyneet kuolinhetkeen, ja pieni verivana oli valunut tämän suusta. Vatsa-alue oli yhtä riekaleista, suolia pursuavaa puuroa.

Kyllä, hän oli varma että tämä oli riittävä kosto Scofieldille, ja sopiva kohtalo David "Väliinputoaja" Apolskisille. Kalterit liukuivat paikoilleen hänen synkän hymynsä edessä.

* * *


End file.
